Ex Post Facto
by Antigone2
Summary: The senshi of time has some well-placed words for the actions of King Endymion...


A.N: This is not a fic. It's a, um, fic-let. Like chiclets? I don't know. It's   
late.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon doesn't belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Studios, but   
I love the theme song!  
"Gomen ne sunao janakute  
Yume no naka nara ieru…"  
  
  
  
Ex Post Facto  
By Antigone 10-2000  
  
  
He sighed, with a mix of exasperation and weariness.  
  
"I suppose you are angry at me."  
  
"I am," she answered, face revealing nothing, green-black   
hair gently blowing around her face. Her left hand rested on the   
time-key, the great door behind her should have dwarfed her, but it   
only intensified her presence.  
  
"I did what I had to do, Pluto-san," he said with all the   
authority of a king.  
  
"Bullshit," she spat out, her ruby eyes gleaming at him   
sharply, "you abused the time-space continuum for your own  
twisted self-serving purposes."  
  
Now it was his turn to be angry, violet eyes narrowing at the   
senshi, "Saving my daughter was a twisted, self-serving  
purpose?" He challenged, voice rising.  
  
"Do not bring Small Lady into this!" The key was swirled   
down to point at him accusingly, "You know that is not what I am   
talking about!"  
  
She paused, then corrected herself, "_Who_ I am talking   
about."  
  
His figure was tall, slim yet built; the breadth of his   
shoulders opposing, the way he carried himself intimidating. The   
woman before him was slender, and of impressive height herself. She   
refused to back down, and at her words, his eyes widened almost imperceptibly,   
for a minute as he lost a bit of his confidence.   
  
Glittering, the senshi's eyes narrowed, and she shook her   
head. "You called those children in-"  
  
"The Sailor Senshi were hardly 'children', even in the  
20th Century!" He countered.  
  
Setsuna lifted her head, continued as if he hadn't spoken, "-  
to do what you couldn't!"  
  
"To save Earth!" He said, sweeping a long-fingered gloved   
hand to the wispy gray around the Time Gate, "Is that not a noble   
cause?"  
  
Red lips twisted to a small, sardonic smile. "To save the   
Earth," she repeated, "Are you sure that's really why?"  
  
He blinked.  
  
She tilted her head to the side, the smile still dancing   
around her mouth, "You called the Senshi of 1000 years ago here,  
via your little daughter—your _lonely_, _frightened_ daughter,"  
  
"She went to the past of her own free will!"  
  
Pluto snapped, "And you did _so_ much to get her back!"  
  
"She was safer there!"  
  
Pluto nodded, in silence, her voice smooth and sweet when she   
spoke again, "Oh, I see. Yes, she was safer there, as long as others   
protected her. Yet, I seem to remember her returning."  
  
Endymion opened his mouth to speak but not a sound came out   
before Pluto's rage filled voice echoed through the dimension.  
  
"Returning with the Sailor Senshi! Returning with Sailor   
Moon!"  
  
The words seemed to die in Endymion's throat.  
  
"How _convenient_, ne? Returning with the holder of the   
crystal. With the power Neo-Queen Serenity didn't have, locked  
in that glass coffin-"  
  
"You know nothing about which you speak!" Endymion roared  
and Pluto shook her head, cheeks flushed with fury.  
  
"Don't I!?" She slammed the time key onto the marble  
floor, the resounding ringing silencing the man before her. "I know you   
subjected a _14-year-old girl_ to the burden of the impossible!"  
  
"You-" he was seething with rage but no words pushed past his lips.  
  
"Free the Neo-Queen," she mocked, "Save this world. Escape Demando."  
  
Endymion shut his eyes.  
  
"Cleanse Black Lady."  
  
He put his hand to his head.  
  
"Use the crystal to the extent of your power, risk your young   
life," Pluto's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Oh, and Tsukino Usagi, if   
you have time, could you please do something about this pesky glitch   
in time caused by my perverse, self-destructive need to punish my past self   
with nightmares that broke your young heart!"  
  
The last word echoed slightly with the sudden cease of all   
sound, Setsuna's hand clenched tightly on the time key.  
  
"You can not _do_ that to another person. To _her_!"  
  
Endymion lifted his eyes, "It was for the best! For the   
future, for _her_ future kingdom!"  
  
"Do you have _any_ idea how important she is?!" Pluto's  
voice reached a feverish pitch, "She is not your toy to manipulate!"  
  
Endymion fought the urge to strike the person before him and   
instead slammed his fist against the wall. The wall shuddered, the   
dimension around them rocked. "I claim no such ownership! I did everything for   
her! For her and Small Lady!"  
  
Darkening crimson eyes regarded him with coldness.   
  
"Because _you_ know best, don't you," she said, her voice ice, "You   
know _everything_. Do you think what you are doing is all for a greater good   
in the universe and that somehow justifies you?! What sort of reasoning are   
you using to convince yourself you were acting as a king and not a scared   
little boy!? You wanted Neo-Queen Serenity back. To fix everything, to ease   
your questions, to reinforce your morals. So you brought Sailormoon to Crystal   
Tokyo. When she failed to free the queen, what did she become to you?! A   
replacement? A solution? This little schoolgirl?!"  
  
Endymion's fists were clentched, shaking.  
  
"You risked her life, her heart… everything," she   
whispered, "Tsukino Usagi is lucky to be alive, to still possess  
that purity that calls forth so much love."  
  
Endymion was silent, shaking his head, eyes like stone. "You do not   
understand."  
  
"I understand she saved your kingdom! She freed your daughter.   
Paradoxically, she released your wife. Pretty good deal for you, huh?"  
  
She paused, waiting. But he said nothing.  
  
"I'd like to think she had a choice, she did it because she   
cared about-loved- the people involved. But you know as well as I do   
that that is only half true.  
You know her, Endymion-sama, you knew that to her, there is   
no choice. There never is when you love, is there?"  
  
The senshi sighed, relaxed her grip on the key, put a hand to   
her aching head.  
  
"You drew her in," she murmured wearily.  
  
"She won," Endymion stated simply.  
  
Knowing, sad eyes were raised to his.  
  
"Well, I hope you are happy," she said.  
  
Without a word, Endymion turned to leave, his footsteps loud   
and abrasive to Pluto's ears. Regret flashed deep in her dark eyes.  
  
"Endymion-sama-" she started but he turned before she could   
finish, the intensity in his eyes enough to make her pause.  
  
"You claim to know so much, yet you know nothing about the heart," he   
whispered, "Nothing."  
  
Then she was alone again.  
  
Dark lashes fell over her burning eyes, her chest shuddering. A   
sob escaped her, the sound reverberating throughout the chamber even   
as she clamped a hand to her mouth, muffling the rest.  
  
Silence descended the time gate once again, as tears slipped down Sailor   
Pluto's face.  
  
Ta-da!!  
Hee. ^^   
Sorry to all you King Endymion fans out there. I just think he   
had a lot of things to regret about that time, and I figured Pluto   
would just be pissed at him for screwing with time like he did. So   
she called him on it. .;;   
  
  
My email box is hungry. Feed it.  
  
  
  



End file.
